Interpretations
by Janiqua
Summary: Oneshot. Set during Season Two's The Lonesome Road. Enter the infamous Dan Scott's mind as he deals with his firstborn son.


**Interpretations **

**A/N:** This is a quick one-shot that takes place during Season Two's "The Lonesome Road." I hope you all enjoy it and _please_ _Review_!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

**ooooooo**

Dan Scott sat in his office at the dealership with a dark glint in his eyes. Totally at ease, he watched the cameraman up on the ladder, installing the new security system. And as the minutes ticked by, the excitement coursing through his veins continued to intensify.

This was perfect! The last time Dan had felt this way was… well… not _too_ long ago, considering his plot to devastate Keith… but _this_! Lucas was in _way_ over his head, and he didn't even seem to care! You couldn't _ask_ for more!

Dan knew what the kid was up to. Lucas was easier to read than those books he loved so much. And yet… despite his predictability, there was something about him that engrossed Dan more and more each day. Perhaps it was the boy's idealism. Dan had no idea just how strong it actually was inside of him until he had agreed to his father's demands in order to protect Keith. Now _that_ had taken an admirable amount of self-sacrifice, considering how much the boy loathed his father, and considering how much grief his mother had given him for it.

In the end, however, it had all proved to be in vain. Keith had still been heartbroken, and was by now God only knew where. And the ironic thing was that it was not Lucas's father's fault… but his mother's. Dan had hardly been able to suppress his joy until he was alone… but once he had found some privacy, he had literally celebrated. And things were only getting better.

Lucas was trying to fight him. To bring him down. To expose him as some kind of criminal, and ultimately remove him from Tree Hill society. That would be in vain, too, because every lead Lucas thought he had on his father had been set up by him… But still, the sport it presented was as enticing to Dan as basketball. Possibly even more so!

The challenge was new and refreshing, for one. It had become something of a battle of wits between father and son. And Lucas didn't realize he was losing. But then, if it weren't for Lucas's determination to play the game, despite the odds, Dan would be deprived of any competition. Because, honestly… who in Tree Hill, other than Lucas, was both brave enough and smart enough to even _attempt_ something like this?

No. This was a game that couldn't be played with anyone else. And it was a game that offered Dan something to anticipate every morning.

Perhaps it was Lucas's goodness in contrast with his father's cruelty. Not even the great Dan Scott could deny that he was cruel more often than not. Hell, look what he had done to his own brother! But Lucas… he wouldn't hurt a dog if he could help it. He placed everyone else above himself. He was the world's confidant.

_The kid's dealing with too many secrets_, Dan reflected. Lucas hadn't told anyone about his heart defect – he didn't want his mother finding out. Lucas had moved in with his dad to protect Keith from the brutal truth that would destroy him. _And_, Lucas was busy trying to bring down the one man in Tree Hill very many people considered to be the devil. He still managed to get _incredibly_ decent grades and juggle time with each of his friends – and who knew how many of _them_ were trusting the boy with their own problems at the same time! The boy just didn't know how to complain. He was taking on too much responsibility at once, and _still_ managing to keep up. It was no wonder that Dan's fascination for him was ever building.

It would be interesting to see how much pressure he would have to put on Lucas before the kid completely broke. Dan would have to be careful not to do it too quickly, though. The longer Lucas lasted, the longer the game would last. It would be something that Dan wanted the two of them to share for as long as possible.

_I never thought I'd be happier for abandoning Lucas to Karen,_ Dan thought cheerfully. _He never would have turned out like this if I had had a hand in raising him. And not even alone would Deb have been able to turn Nathan into such an intellect. If I had done things any differently, I might have completely missed out on such entertainment._

Not that he would want to entertain himself like this with Nathan in the first place. Nathan was his _son_. He had plans for that boy. Plans he had dreamt of _long_ ago when Nathan was still just a little infant. He was destined for glory, whether he wanted to accept that or not. Lucas…

Dan hoped Lucas would find _some_ kind of success. But it wouldn't be like Nathan's. Nathan would be a star. And now that Lucas had that heart disease, he wouldn't be able to stand in his brother's way. He wasn't a threat anymore, and so now Dan could interact with him in ways he never would have even considered a year ago.

And, _God_, it felt good.

Presently, the door to the dealership opened, and Dan watched through the glass window as his firstborn started down the hall past his office.

"Lucas!"

The boy stopped short, and casually turned to approach his summoner. Dan felt the blood in his veins accelerate. Moments like these… were addicting.

"Come on in," Dan encouraged, and Lucas obeyed, nevertheless eyeing the man up on the ladder.

"What's all this?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly.

It was growing more and more exhilarating by the second. "I thought it was time to upgrade the security system. Too many people know the pass-code to the main alarm." He watched his son carefully, as the boy chewed on those words.

"Oh, that's a good idea," Lucas nodded, crossing his arms in an attempt to look laid-back. He was very good at it… but not good enough.

"Besides," Dan smirked. "Outside of the family, you never know who you can trust these days."

Lucas watched him without reply.

"I got you something," Dan said, abruptly changing the subject as he picked up a book off his desk. Lucas approached warily as Dan handed it to him. "Thought you'd like it since you're into Sherlock Holmes. I marked my favorite story for you." And _now _Dan suspected things would get interesting.

Lucas flipped to the back of the book and stared down at the thirteenth chapter… The Final Problem.

"Have you read that one?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, a long time ago," Lucas said, not making a big deal out of it.

Dan silently scoffed at him. "It wasn't very popular with the fans, but…" Here, he walked out from behind his desk, closing in on the boy, who looked up to watch him cautiously. "I think it's some of Doyle's most honest work."

"Why's that?" Lucas asked, more than likely remembering his father's earlier remark about his admiration for Professor Moriarty, and suspecting another such comment. And he'd be right.

"Because he wrote what he was feeling," Dan stated calmly. "He got tired of writing that character; The Snoop. All the sneaking around… all the deception." Dan clearly saw his son tense, which excited him. "But he _knew_ when it was time to end it. That's why, in the end, the great Sherlock Holmes falls to his death."

Lucas considered that for a moment, and then, to Dan's _extreme_ amazement, he smiled. "Well, I think maybe you missed the point."

Dan couldn't believe it! This was _not_ the reaction he had foreseen. It was better! He smiled. "Did I?"

Lucas nodded. "When Sherlock Holmes falls off the cliff, he pulls… Professor Moriarty down with him."

So the kid _had_ read that one. Dan smirked, even as his son did the same. Lucas was good. And he knew it, too. Dan couldn't imagine _ever_ having this conversation with Nathan – or with even half the town. Very few people even _knew_ who Doyle was, and Nathan simply wasn't one of them. Dan was impressed with his eldest son. And very pleased.

"You see," Lucas went on. "He sacrificed himself to bring down the bad guy. _That's_ the point I think Doyle was trying to make."

_Very good, Lucas._ Dan turned back towards his desk. "Well, like I said, that's _one_ interpretation."

Lucas made to leave, but Dan wasn't ready to dismiss him quite yet. He looked back at his son.

"Hey, Lucas."

The boy stopped and turned guardedly back towards his father.

Dan grinned, looking up towards the new security system. "I'll be seeing you." Glancing back at his son, Dan could see Lucas's obvious discomfort as he stared up at that camera in near dismay. And after shooting his father one last look, he steadily flew from the office and continued on his way.

Dan could hardly contain his utter glee.

It was a struggle for him not to run after the boy and embrace him in delight.

_God_, he loved that kid.

Every time they spoke, the exhilaration of it all threatened to sweep Dan away into ecstasy. It was hard believing that only a few months ago he had had a heart attack. Because around Lucas, he felt young again.

_Maybe I'll reward him if he stops all this nonsense,_ Dan thought silently to himself. _Because right now, I don't think I'll ever be able to let him go. I _can't_ let him go. He's just too good._

And for _that_, there simply was no other interpretation.

**ooooooo**


End file.
